Natural Disaster Survival (Stickmasterluke)
Natural Disaster Survival is a survival game created by Stickmasterluke. In Natural Disaster Survival, players need to survive a disaster (multiple disasters available The Weather Machine) on a randomly-chosen map. The game currently has over 160 million place visits, over 360K thumbs up and over 1M favorites. This is first ROBLOX game to hit 1 Million favorites. Two gears are available in the game. A green balloon and a apple. The green balloon can help players jump in great heights while the apple can help regenerate your health. These can be purchased for 80 R$ each. In 22nd November 2013, a new game called 'The Disaster Games' is created. However, it is not popular due to how the game works like punching players and health limit. It was recently updated at 16th May 2014. The game can be still played from today. Gameplay In a round of Natural Disaster Survival, the map for the players to survive in is randomly chosen map and players teleport to map area. Players are given approximately 20 seconds to prepare for a randomly chosen disaster while in the area. A dark cloud can appear above the island to indicate a certain disaster in the set when a cloud is present being chosen, which can be either a Flash Flood, a Tornado, a Thunder Storm, a Sandstorm, a Blizzard, or Acid Rain. If no cloud is present, then the random disaster set would be either a Tsunami, a Fire, a Meteor Shower, an Earthquake, or a Volcano Eruption. To increase the challenge for the survival, a fall damage script is present to damage a player if he/she is to fall off from a certain height and land on a solid floor and damage would increase as the height that the player has fallen from increases to the point that such height would be high enough to kill said player. Maps 14 maps in Natural Disaster Survival are present. They are: * Party Palace: A map based on a Funfair with rides. * Heights School: A map based on a school. This is the recently added map, which was added in 14th September 2016. * Happy Home: A map based on the starter place, Happy Home of ROBLOXia, in 2007-2008. Unlike the original one, it has two floors instead of one, a shorter path and a truss is added at the back of the house. * Sky Tower: A map based on a tower. This is similar to Glass Office which the difference is that it has no pavement entrance and a much higher tower which can go up to the height of the dark clouds and even the height when the green balloon can be popped. * Glass Office: A map based on a Office with glass as windows. * Coastal Quickstop: A map based on a island with a lighthouse. * Surf Central: A map based on a beach. * Sunny Ranch: A map based on a farm. * Lucky Mart: A map based a shopping market, with a car park, and the market itself, with . * Fort Indestructible: A map based on a military base with a helicopter and drive-able tanks. There is a very tall tower in the base which can be also where it can go as high as the dark clouds and when the green balloon can be popped. * Trailer Park: A map with trailers. * Arch Park: A map with a statue and a bridge. However this map is not good for disasters like Blizzard, Sandstorm and Acid Rain as there is only one mini-shelter. This is also not good map for Flash Flood disaster, which only people with balloons can survive. * Raving Raceway: A map with karts and a race track. * Rakesh Refinery. A map based on a refinery. Disasters 11 disasters in Natural Disaster Survival are present. They are: * Flash Flood: After a dark cloud appears above the island, the bottom part of the island begins to be flooded with water that decrease the players health who are fully submerged and can destroy bricks by un-anchoring them. The flood only rises up to a certain height and eventually descends afterwards. A badge is given out to players who survived the Flash Flood at Happy Home. To survive, you have to go to a higher ground (not very high - see Tips). * Tornado: After a dark cloud appears above the island, a tornado will appear at the center of the island and begin to move in a random path, destroying any bricks that it moves into by un-anchoring them and throwing objects (as well as any player unfortunate enough to cross its path) around. All players who have been thrown by the tornado lose their hats, and (if unlucky enough) can possibly die by either being launched off the island, or tossed far enough to take fall damage (depending on how much height they felled). If not killed, they can lose their gear and their arms/legs. The only way to recover gear and arms/legs is to reset your character. A badge is given out to players who survived the tornado at Trailer Park. To survive, you have to avoid the tornado's path. If a tornado occurs at Coastal Quickstop, it is very easy to avoid if you are in the well, the dock or the lighthouse due to the tornado not destroying the extra land. * Thunder Storm: After a dark cloud appears above the island, a small, thin yellow bolt strikes the island at an interval of every two seconds, destroying bricks that are hit and killing players upon a direct hit. If players are near the lightning bolt (but not hit directly), they maybe get launched, possibly off the island or even, losing their hats. A badge is given out to players who get on the Choppa at Fort Indestructable and survived a thunderstorm. Another badge is given out to players who been struck by the last bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, it is very hard to get the badge. To survive, find a stable shelter and avoid getting hit by it. * Tsunami: A large wave approximately 4 ROBLOXians tall spawns far away and gradually moves towards the island, un-anchoring any bricks it touches and killing any players who are not above the height of the wave. A badge is given out to players who survived the tsunami in Surf Central. To survive, you have to get to a higher ground (not very high - see Tips). * Fire: A small fire suddenly appears at a designated spawn point (depending on the map - see Fire Locations) and spreads to other bricks that are in close proximity to the fire. The fire can also kill any players who touches it. A badge is given out to players who survive the fire in Sunny Ranch. In Party Palace, you can be able to push the Popcorn Machine off the map which it is the spawn for the fire. Doing it can make you have a easy win. This also goes to the 2nd tank on the right in Fort Indestructable, which you can drive it off the island (this may require the Green Balloon). And even, but rarely, on Raving Raceway, you will need to glitch the Yellow Kart, and get off it quickly before the glitch instantly kills you. To survive, you have to stay away from the fire but however, you can go on the burnt blocks (after when the fire has gone for that block). * Meteor Shower:'' ''Multiple meteors that looks like orbs rain down from the sky, destroying any bricks it hits and killing any players who touch it. If a meteor crashed near you, you can lose your arms/legs/gear and even sometimes, launched into the sky, leading into instant death. To survive, look at the sky and avoid it if its heading straight to you, * Sandstorm: A similar disaster to Blizzard, with the notable difference of blocks blown off the island. '''After a dark cloud appears above the island, a slight yellow texture begins to form on the players screen. A sandstorm begins to rumble up, and it's winds un-anchor blocks and gives them a sandy texture, which can be blown away off the and sometimes even, it can launch players away if they got hit with a block that is being blown off the island. To survive, avoid any blown away blocks. * '''Blizzard: '''A similar disaster to Sandstorm, with the notable difference of damaging your character if outside. 'After a dark cloud appears above the island, a slight white texture' appears to form on the players screen. A blizzard then comes which un-anchors blocks and can damages players over time. To survive, find a stable shelter. * 'Acid Rain: ''After a dark cloud appears above the island, it starts to rain. The rain damages players over time. The rain also fills blocks with acid, which eventually destroys the bricks. A trick to know its Acid Rain is that, you will hear the wind straight away when you are put in the map. To survive, find a stable shelter and don't go on a acid filled block. Also if you are in the building, watch out for acid filled blocks. * Earthquake: The island starts to shake, which un-anchors blocks and shake them into the ocean. The earthquake also shakes players, so if a player isn't paying attention, he/she can easily fall in the ocean or sometimes, the blocks could launch players into the sky, instantly killing them if very high. To survive, try avoid the shaking blocks which can have a chance of being launched to the sky and pay attention to your character. A great chance of winning is that you can be able to go on the NPC that is unaffected by anything but most players will try to go on it as-well. * Volcanic Eruption: A volcano spawns next to the island in the ocean and starts to erupt. It will shoot out lava like blocks constantly, which kill the player if they touch it. Players can go on the volcano with risk. However. if the volcano spawns near the lobby, players can be able to jump down there but the fall damage will instantly kill them while players with a balloon can survive with around major fall damage which going all the way to the volcano's edge will kill them. To survive, avoid the lava like blocks and don't go walking to the volcano as it can have a chance of you being killed. Tips * The tsunami/flood is only about 4 ROBLOXians tall. Thus, it is not necessary to go up to a very high place which that you can get fall damage, which can kill, after the tsunami hits the building/tower or the flood has un-anchored the bottom of the tower/building. (Think how high the walls are in Fort Indestructable). * The disasters doesn't affect the baseplate or the NPC. HOWEVER, on Surf Central, the 'sand' portion of the beach is not a baseplate, meaning that it can be destroyed or burned or blown away as well. Also, Coastal Quickstop's extra land can be destructible. * The balloon don't always protect you from fall damage. For an example, if you fall with a balloon from a very high place like falling from the top of Sky Tower to the ground or falling from the lobby to the volcano, you can get killed or get major fall damage. * In Raving Raceway, the karts sometimes glitch. It will instantly kill you if you are still on the glitching kart, This also applies to Fort Indestructable, where the tanks can glitch, but only does very rarely. However, the tanks can have a higher chance if hit by a Meteor, or a Thunder. If the player attempts to go on the kart/tanks wheels, they will get launched into the sky, instantly killed. If you do the stay on the map glitch, and go on a kart/tank, they will glitch after the players teleport to the map. * The tractor in Sunny Ranch and the choppa (helicopter) in Fort Indestructable are not drive-able. * The name Fort Indestructable doesn't mean that the blocks in the map are indestructable by any disasters. They can get destroyed as-well. * It is not necessary to go to very high place before a disaster starts. It can be possible to have a fatal error if the disaster is a Fire, Tornado or Earthquake starts. The best way to avoid that is to stay on the lowest ground. If its a disaster that requires to get down, stay. If its a disaster that requires you to find a high ground, go up. Forecast Trick (No longer works) There is one way the player can forecast the disaster that is about to occur without looking for clouds. Very few players have worked this method of forecasting out and it is quite complicated to attempt to forecast. The stats is removed from the game since October 2014, thus not able to do this trick anymore. However, this is because that the creator could've discovered the trick. Here is the method of forecasting: *When the player's character is standing in the spawning area, the player should open his/her statistics. *Once the statistics are opened, players are advised to look at the numbers below the word "Survived". *Now the player should try to remember every number that comes up. He/she must remember every single one of the numbers in order to forecast. *When the player is spawned on the island, the player should open his/her statistics again. If they changed back to played, click survived again. If it's still on survived, then the player is correctly forecasting. *Now the player should notice the number that changed. Whatever number changed is the disaster that will occur. (The player can use the clouds to work out what numbers the player should be checking). Fire Starter This is a list of the locations the fire will spawn at. The fire can be avoided on 3 maps. * Party Palace: The Popcorn Machine - this is located north-west near the water fountain. This machine can be pushed off the map which can lead to an easy win. * Coastal Quickstop: The two houses at the left. Both houses catches the fire instead of one. * Lucky Mart: The shopping counter near the entrance door. * Surf Central: The house door entrance, right. * Glass Office: Fourth floor, at left. * Trailer Park: The tree north of the water tower, south of the grey trailer. * Sunny Ranch: The light bulb at the Ranch. * Happy Home: Top left corner of the house. * Heights School: The bin at the second floor. * Sky Tower: Ground floor, right side. * Raving Raceway: Yellow Kart. Can be able to be glitched off the island which can also lead to an easy win. However, if you are on the glitching kart, you need to get off quickly, or you will be instantly killed by it. * Fort Indestructable: The 2nd tank at the right of the base. Can be driven off the island which can also lead to an easy win. However if you are driving the tank off the island, you will need a green balloon. * Arch Park: The bins near the fountain. * Rakesh Refinery: The boiler nearest to the big chimney tower. Double Disaster (replaced) A Double Disaster can occur in a few rounds each, which the round contains two disasters instead of one. However, this feature was removed in July 2016 which was replaced by the Weather Machine. Disaster Warning Disaster Warning is added in July 2016 along with the Weather Machine. However, some people didn't like that feature due to making it easier to survive. The feature was already added in the Xbox One version of the game before being added to the PC version in July 2016. A list of Disaster Warnings can be shown below: * Flash Flood! Seek high and stable ground * Volcanic Eruption! Get away from the volcano * Tsunami! Get to higher ground * Acid Rain! Stay indoors * Tornado! Stay clear of its path * Meteor Shower! Watch the skies and find shelter * Blizzard! Seek warmth and find shelter * Sandstorm! Dodge flying objects (used to say Find Shelter) * Earthquake! Get outside and stay away from tall structures * Thunder Storm! Don't stand in the open or high places * Fire! Keep distance from the fire The Weather Machine A weather machine has been added in July 2016 replacing Double Disasters. Unlike Double Disasters, you can have 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 disasters at once. For it to work, you will need 100 robux or someone with 100 robux to do it. You can be able to power it up more but it will cost another 100 robux. You can only up to 7 disasters. Badges can be awarded for surviving a multi-disaster which can be Power 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7.